Ghost Recon Wiki:Character Rules
Notability You can only add an article on a character if they meet at least one of the following requirements: *Has the same name every play through *Is mentioned in a non-Battlechat line The random cannon-fodder that you see running around levels do not deserve their own articles, as they do not meet either of the criteria above. If there is a character that does something important, but does not have a consistent name, then do not add him. Article Names When making an article, make sure that the article's name does not have any titles, such as "Doctor", "Lt" or "Sgt". If there are, say, multiple Bobs throughout the Ghost Recon you want to write an article on one, then you should either have what game or military unit the character is in to the right of the character's name in parentheses. Example: Say there are two Bobs in the Ghost Recon games; one in GRAW and one in Future Soldier. If you want to write an article about the one in GRAW, you can name his article either "Bob (GRAW)" or "Bob (Future Soldier)", although in-universe terms are preferred, such as "Bob (Alpha Team)" or "Bob (Bravo Team)". Note also: All characters who supposedly have a first name must have a source (line of dialogue, developer statement, etc) to prove their first name. For characters relating to Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'', it is acceptable to create the article under their nickname, but their full name should still be included in the infobox and article. Compare: El Muro and Carl Bookhart. Layout First, start the page with a brief introductory overview of the character, like what army he is a member of and what he did in the games he is in. Make sure to add Template:Infobox character somewhere in this section. See the template section for further details. Then, add a brief biography. This section should ONLY include what the character did in the games he's in. If there is confirmable background information about the character (such as him saying something like "Damn, and I thought that I'd never need to use what I'd learned in Survival School!" while in a level), then add it before talking about what he did in the games. After that, add the behind the scenes and/or trivia section. This section should only include odd or unusual things that the character does in the games and relevant development and real-world information. Finally, add the "quotes" section if the character says multiple quotable things when he appears. If there are very few or no quotes to add, then do not add it. Feel free to sprinkle images of the character doing certain things throughout the article. Pictures always make an article look better. Article Tense When describing a character who is alive, refer to them in the present tense. When describing a character who is dead, refer to them in the past tense. If there is no evidence to support a character being alive, then said character is dead. For more information, see Ghost Recon Wiki:Page layout. Fanon Fanon is stuff about characters that is not in the games. Fanon also includes custom maps or Ghost Recon games you've made in your head. This wiki explicitly does not allow fanon. Do not's Do not add facts about how a character looks like someone in real life. Unless a developer confirms that the in-game character was based on someone in real life, then do not add it. If you hear a rumor from somebody at school and/or work, then do not add it unless you can confirm if yourself. Category:Policies